


Mirrors

by Fornowornot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, My First AO3 Post, This is trash, dont take this trash seriously, im not even gonna reread it, just gonna post, legit just angst, so its kinda weird, this was written like 4 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fornowornot/pseuds/Fornowornot
Summary: this is written from a head cannon about how if Jeremy was weak enough the Squip could take a little control but Jeremy could only see the Squip in mirrors but hear him whenever.  Its mostly just trashy angst.





	Mirrors

Jeremy woke up in a cold sweat, tears in his eyes. He sighed before he brought his hand up to wipe at his tears. By now he was used to this, but he was still affected by the horrid nightmares, and his worst nightmare would follow him when he woke up. Jeremy knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep this worked up so he decided to play a game or two to wear himself out and hopefully drive the nightmare away… 

“You know that won't get rid of me”

Jeremy turned on the screen and grabbed a controller. He started replaying apocalypse of the damned, fighting horde after horde of zombies. Jeremy gripped the controller as the zombies started turning into the same face that had been in his nightmare.

“well I guess doing that is the only way you'd be able to kill me”

Jeremy grinned his teeth as he continued fighting off the zombies with vigor. Slicing and slashing all he could trying to just have the feeling of him not being here but he knew he never could. He was about to make it through his last line of zombies when all of a sudden all the zombies had turned into Michael. Jeremy froze starting to breath heavy. He couldn't attack any of them and so he died.

“Wow, of course you wouldn't have the balls to hurt him. Even in a game”

Jeremy got up and turned off the T.V. he looked at the time seeing it was 5 am and decided it was early enough to shower. Jeremy dragged himself into the washroom, never looking at the mirror. He took off his clothes and started the shower. He hopped in and started washing his body, being careful going over his scars on his upper body and wrist.

“Still so gentle. Your scars aren't going anywhere, they're not gonna disappear. And don't worry I can promise, they won't heal over”

He stopped while scrubbing over the burn marks on his shoulder, like a electric blue circuit board. He could still sometimes feel the pain in his nightmares. Jeremy never actually thought that the sparks he felt would leave marks. He thought that they were only in his head, but now he was stuck with them forever. The boy snapped out of that thought and started washing quicker. He jumped out and left the bathroom immediately to grab his clothes. 

“Put on better clothes, and stop slouching! You look stupid like that!”

The teen instinctively shot up preparing for the shock, but it never came. He realized quickly that it wouldn't come, out of pure spite he started slouching again before putting on his clothes. He sat on his bed before putting on his socks and shoes. Once done he looked into the bathroom considering if he actually needed to comb his head or brush his teeth.

“Don't be so dramatic. Just showering isn't fully hygienic, now go fix yourself.”

Jeremy sulked to the bathroom and over to the sink. Avoiding the mirror he grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, closed his eyes and began brushing. He quickly opened his eyes to turn and see what time it was, shocking him that it was now 6:30. He needed to get going now! Or he would miss his bus. He spit out the bitter tasting toothpaste, and moved his toothbrush to the holder. He then grabbed his comb before stopping and hesitantly looking into the mirror. 

“Good to see your finally acknowledging me, bitch. Now brush your hair, so far your looking as useless as you are.”

Jeremy made regretful eye contact with the man in the mirror before he began combing through his hair trying to ignore the foul monster. The man sighed in defeat letting his head hang low.

“You could at least give a come back. Just mocking you with no response is no fun.”

Jeremy shook his head as he finished combing his hair. He dropped the comb and darted his eyes away from the mirror sprinting back to the kitchen. seeing the horrid creature move to walk with him out of the corner of his eye.

“Well at least you actually looked in the mirror this time.”

Jeremy moved to the kitchen, starching his backpack from the ground along the way. He went to the counter to get some toast, and saying bye to his dad before he made his way to the front door.

“Well time for another fun filled day of learning pointless crap and dealing with your stupid friends.”

Jeremy turned to the mirror by the doorway to look at the man. He stared straight in the eyes before saying the first thing he's said to him in weeks, “Fuck off, Squip.” and with that Jeremy yanked open the front door and left to go to school.


End file.
